Mint and Flame
by DaChocolat
Summary: Lucy and Natsu finally became a couple and now she wants to share these good news. The confession happens a lot different than planned however and their relatioship is not the only surprise! / Nalu and Mirafreed/Fremi Oneshot


**So this was a request I got on my personal tumblr account! I'm absolutely not used to writing Natsu and Lucy let alone Nalu but I hope you like this short piece of writing anyway! :)**

* * *

Lucy was sure she had been thinking about this the last days constantly. She was happier than ever, it was a weird but utterly pleasing feeling and definitely one she didn't want to let go again. At the same time however it brought insecurity and another form of fear.

The main issue she had been dealing with was the following - how to reveal to the others that she and Natsu had confessed to each other at last and were now…a couple. _They were a couple._

Bringing her hands up to her flushing cheeks as Lucy entered the guild hall she walked straight up to the bar where she already spotted Mira drying some glasses happily as ever. She told Natsu that she wanted everything else to stay normal, she wanted to be calm when she revealed their new relationship and somehow her feet shoved her towards Mira at first.

Was it a good idea, though? She wanted to curse her feet and her mind that felt as if it was going to explode, just the same feeling as Natsu kissed her what led to her and him confessing kinda clumisly. Hopefully Mira wouldn't freak out and make a big fuss about it…

Finally the blonde sat down on one of the familiar bar stools and greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Lucy!", the barmaid returned the greeting with a smiliar smile, gleaming as always. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A-Ah yes, orange juice please." Lucy had honestly no idea why she was so nervous about this. Fingers began to fiddle with the rim of her skirt and she was kinda glad that Mira couldn't see it.

"You seem a bit troubled Lucy, is everything okay?", Mira asked gently as she returned with the glass of orange juice, placing it in front of the blond.

 _What?! How did she notice? Was she really this obvious?!_ Blinking several times a nervous laughter then slipped past Lucy's lips. "I um…No Mira, I just…" But she interrupted herself as she heard a familiar voice echoing through the entire hall, making Mira shift her ocean blue gaze and Lucy stiffen. _Oh no, please no!_

But Lucy's hope was for vain.

"Hey Lucy!"

Arms slung around her and before the celestial mage could release words of protest or shift out of the tight embrace Natsu had placed a silly kiss on her rosy lips, short and playful. A cheerful snickering nose left the dragon slayer's mouth as he withdrew again, Happy flying by his side and giggling behind one of his paws.

Lucy couldn't believe it. This…this idiot!

"Natsu!", she shouted out of frustration and embarrassment not noticing Mira's absolutely lit up expression and some of her guild mates who were staring at them. Instead she buried her face in her hands and tried to calm down her blush while Natsu casually seated himself beside her now. "Hey Mira!", he beamed.

"I knew it! Finally! It's so beautiful!" Mirajane was utterly delighted, her own cheeks showing a faint shade of a happy crimson color. "Since when? Is this why you were so nervous, Lucy? Did you want to tell me?" The barmaid looked at the new couple with shimmering eyes before she left a happy squeal as Lucy nooded in defeat and finally withdrew her hands. "Y-Yes…we…"

"Are a couple!", Mira completed the blonde's sentence and jumped on the spot for a brief moment. "Lucy, Natsu I'm so happy for you!"

Honestly, Mira looked as if she was about to cry. Lucy didn't want that. Oh my god, no!

"Thanks Mira!", Natsu responded with a toothy grin. But even his cheeks had been reddening ever so slightly.

Both of them were secretly glad that no one else stormed up to them yet. They just noticed guild mates chattering, Gray and Erza grinning and some of them slowly but steadily giving hints that they would not leave them alone for much longer.

Just as Happy was about to throw in an embarrassing comment, at what he earned a warning glare from Lucy, the guild doors flew open and Laxus and the Raijinshuu entered the hall.

Apart from the sudden noise of the door it didn't drew too much attention, however.

The team's Captain, Freed, walked straight up to the bar holding a piece of paper in his hands. His piercing turquoise eyes were glued to it and he seemed to be mumbling something as he continued to make his way towards Mirajane.

The other three went to their usual table, and most of the attention got still paid to the bar.

Suddenly, Mira had an idea. She giggled as she awaited Freed and Lucy and Natsu instantly wondered about it.

Freed didn't seem to notice anything, instead he was not standing next to Mira and was apparently about to show her the page. He averted his gaze from it and gave Natsu and Lucy a short greeting before looking at Mira.

It was strange enough to see Freed joining Mira casually behind the bar the last days but what was about to follow caused both, Natsu and Lucy, to gape hard.

Just as the rune magician parted his lips to say something Mirajane swung his arms around his neck and pulled him in, locking their mouths in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed while Freed looked shocked and definitely caught off guard, hands tensing and cyan eyes staring. Though as he felt the light caressing of her lips and tip of her tongue a quiet growl rumbled in the very back of his throat before Mira let go of him quickly.

Freed's face turned crimson in the spark of a second. Mira merely chuckled but raised a hand to her own cheek, feeling a bit of warmth in it as well.

The rune mage muttered something under his breath, shot a frantic glance at Natsu and Lucy and then walked away, heading to the table his team was sitting at.

Now everything was quiet. Now everyone was staring. Now everyone was speechless.

Mira and Freed had been dating for some time now and this seemed like the perfect time to openly show their fresh relationship.

But fortunately the awkward silence didn't last for long for soon enough Natsu began to laugh and gave a cheerful shout.

Everyone joined, screams of approval and playful comments thrown into the hall from every corner and of course it was another reason for Fairy Tail to celebrate until sunrise!

Even Lucy and Freed started to laugh after a while and as Natsu tickled the blonde and Mirajane earned punishment in form of the continuation of the kiss that caught Freed this off guard the four of them just felt blissful.

How could they not anyways? With all the ones they loved around them.

* * *

 **Also I'm glad that people seem to get back the interest in the Mirafreed ship! It used to be so much more popular two years ago and I'm kinda sad about it because it has such great chemistry! But let's keep it alive together! :')**


End file.
